michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dropkick (Reboot)
Dropkick was a Decepticon Triple Changer, who alongside fellow Decepticon Triple-Changer Shatter, was sent to Earth to track down the Autobot Bumblebee. Dropkick hates the Autobots, and also hates even more how they have to act like the heroes around the native Humans of Earth. For Dropkick, acting all good Is just humiliating for him. Dropkick is voiced by Justin Theroux. History ''Bumblebee '' Dropkick fought for the Decepticons during the war on Cybertron, participating in the attack against Optimus Prime together with Shatter and multiple others. However, they failed, and Prime escaped Cybertron. Later on, he is shown to be interrogating the Autobot Cliffjumper on one of Saturn's moons. Having already ripped off one of his arms, Dropkick is further frustrated when Cliffjumper refuses to divulge any information about the Autobots, reciting only his name and rank. He stabs Cliffjumper to torture him some more until B-127's signal reaches them, after which Shatter suggests they go to Earth to hunt him down instead. Before leaving however, Dropkick vertically bisects Cliffjumper, killing him instantly. Upon crash-landing on Earth, Dropkick takes the form of a a blue & black AMC Javelin muscle car alternate mode. He appears disappointed at how primitive the indigenous humans were, yet derives pleasure from the way they "pop" after killing a random bystander. Shatter advised Dropkick to focus on the mission and they both head west of the continent to track down B-127. Both Decepticons later encounter Sector 7's military force, with Dropkick scanning a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra attack helicopter as a second alternate mode, thereby upgrading himself to a Triple Changer. Although he wanted to kill all the humans present, Shatter instead decides to masquerade as peacekeepers, stating that a "dangerous criminal" B-127 was hiding out on Earth and that they needed Sector 7's satellites to track him down. Dropkick begrudgingly followed, lamenting how humiliating it felt to work with the humans. The pair are later introduced to Sector 7's advanced technology, which they later blend it with their own Cybertronian technology to create an Energon detection system. Soon, B-127 (who's now known as Bumblebee) unwittingly causes an Energon surge through a power line, allowing Dropkick and Shatter to pick up his signal. They then depart in pursuit of their target. After Bumblebee narrowly avoids a roadblock by Sector 7's attempt to capture him, he runs into the Decepticon duo. Dropkick violently beats down Bumblebee and demands to know why he isn't fighting back. The Autobot is later zapped by Sector 7's electrical guns and captured. Later, Dropkick is shown interrogating Bumblebee in the same violent manner he did with Cliffjumper, relentlessly beating him down until he unwittingly triggers a holographic message within the Autobot, learning that Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots are coming to Earth. Shatter decides that this is the best chance to destroy the Autobots for good and Dropkick states he will burn the whole planet to cinders. They both settle on using the satellites that the humans provided for them to transmit the message to their Decepticon comrades. Dr. Powell, a scientist working for Sector 7, overheard the conversation and reported it to Agent Burns, but is killed by Dropkick. Before leaving to use a nearby communications tower to transmit their message, Dropkick blasts Bumblebee. While in the midst of converting the tower into a makeshift Cybertronian relay station, Bumblebee (who had been revived by Charlie Watson, a young human girl who he befriended) opened fire on the tower, prompting Dropkick to descend to engage in battle with the Autobot. After skirmishing for a while, Bumblebee gains the upper hand against Dropkick, prompting him to transform into helicopter mode to attack. However, the Autobot manages to use a chain to trap Dropkick's propellers and rotors, causing him to become entangled with the chains as he transforms in a desperate attempt to escape. While mocking Bumblebee as to whether the chains could hold him, the Autobot pulled on the chains, tearing Dropkick apart and killing him before he could finish. Personality and Traits Dropkick is a hate-filled Decepticon who views both Autobots and humans alike with disdain and contempt. He also appears to have an intense hatred towards Bumblebee, as evidenced by him violently beating him down when he's vulnerable and also toying around with him and mocking him when fighting him in the docks. Besides this, he also views humans as little more than new quarry for him to hunt and kill and also derives pleasure from "popping" them. Overall, Dropkick is considered the antithesis of not just Bumblebee, but also the Autobots as a whole in terms of personality. Unlike his partner Shatter, Dropkick cares very little about strategy or tactics and would very much prefer to get the job done quickly without sneaking around. This is evidenced by him doing the dirtiest part of their work in the end (i.e. killing Cliffjumper, Dr. Powell, a random bystander and Bumblebee albeit temporarily). He also appears to be the "brawn" of the pair, as he is usually the one carrying out the orders rather than actually giving them. This is also evident during his battle with Bumblebee, where he brawls and toys around with him rather than actually trying to pin down the Autobot quickly and end the fight. Ultimately, this proved to be his undoing when he transformed into helicopter mode to attack Bumblebee, only for his propellers to become ensnared in chains and then being ripped apart when he transformed to try and escape. Powers and Abilities Dropkick was originally a standard Transformer with his own unique muscle car mode. Upon arriving on Earth, he gained a new AMC Javelin muscle car alternate mode as well as a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra alternate mode, thereby becoming a Triple Changer. With this new advantage, Dropkick can travel on land-based terrain and also be able to take flight if the need arises, unlike most other Transformers who usually only possess one alternate mode and are thus limited to the ability of said alternate mode. Weaponry: Dropkick possesses a blade weapon on his left arm which he used to bisect Cliffjumper on Saturn. In addition to that, he also possesses what appears to be a heat weapon of some sort, as shown when he killed a random human as well as Dr. Powell that they both turned into an adhesive liquid form. While the exact nature of this weapon is still unclear, it's speculated to be a de-atomizer. Notes .Same as" shattle", he has two alt-mode . He is second decepticon had killed by bumblebee in the earth. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:2007 characters Category:Autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Mass-produced Transformers Category:Transformers Category:Drones Category:Males Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Triple Changers Category:Chicago battle Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Age of Extinction decepticons Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Video game-only characters Category:Transformers 6 Category:Movie Decepticons Category:Bumblebee decepticons Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Dark of the moon decepticons Category:Reboot characters